Help! I LOVE YOU
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Hinamori is having love problems, uh oh. Whose she going to ask. A certain bigbusted fukutaicho. That's right Rangiku Matsumoto. LEMON
1. The questions

**

* * *

Author's note: **This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me and if any of you would offer advice that would be nice. (Hitsuhina) 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters but I wish I did.

-------------------------

Title: HELP! I LOVE YOU 

In her room, which was private, Hinamori thought about him. She didn't know when she started to develop these feelings for him but she knew she had them. They were there and she just didn't know how to deal with it. She decided she needed to go get advice from someone trustworthy.

Running off to the tenth division she thought about what to ask her.

"Matsumoto!" Hinamori yelled out at the top of her voice. No later than 2 minutes came a very angry White haired captain with a cup of tea and a stained uniform. "Oh Shiro-chan you need to be more careful with your tea"

"Don't call me Shiro-chan and I wouldn't have spilled my tea if I wasn't surprised by someone yelling."

"Ok I won't call you Shiro-chan, Hitsugaya-kun. Anyways do you know where Matsumoto is, I need to talk to her."

"Why?"

Hinamori blushed at the thought of what she was going to ask Matsumoto. "Uhhhh… I was going to ask her… questions. Yea that's it, questions."

"What questions, maybe I can help you." Hitsugaya said as he walked closer to her.

Just then, someone walked in.

----------------------------

**Author's note: **Please review. Constructive criticism is always encouraged.


	2. First Date and First Kiss

**Author's note: **I don't really have anything to say except thank you guys for reviewing. Well here's the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

----------------------------------

Chapter 2: First Date and First Kiss 

Just then, someone walked in. It was Matsumoto holding a bag. "Taicho what are you doing to Hinamori! Don't worry Hinamori I won't let him rape you!" She said causing Hinamori to blush and look away. "Matsumoto! I wasn't going to rape her! I was just going to help her." "Oh Matsumoto's here so she can help me but thanks anyways Shiro-chan." She interrupted while still trying to look away to hide her blush of the close proximity. "Ok well bye and don't call me Shiro-chan." Hitsugaya was still very curious about her "problem". As soon as Hinamori made sure he left she said her greetings to Matsumoto and they started talking.

For a while the conversation was going nowhere, but then Hinamori couldn't help it and asked her for her help. "I.. I.. I kind of like.." "You like Taicho and you want to go out with him." Said Matsumoto finishing up her sentence for her.

Immediately Hinamori blushed and just nodded her head. The sparkle in Matsumoto's eyes was now visible and she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. After about 5 minutes of laughter she finally stopped and just looked at her.

"So can you please help me?" Hinamori's face as read as a cherry. "Of course I will, but first you to dress in something more casual and I got just the thing." She pulled out a white tank top and gave it to Hinamori. " Here wear this and some jeans then come back here when you're done and we'll begin your lessons."

"Wait! What lessons?"

"Just go and hurry up!"

After about 30 minutes Hinamori came back still wearing her uniform. "Why didn't you change Hinamori?"

"That thing was skin tight, what if Shiro-chan gets the wrong idea. I don't want him thinking all I want was s.. s.. THAT!" she finally managed to say.

" So let me get this right you don't want Taicho to fuck you like crazy, right?"

"Well no, I mean, you're confusing me." She said while receiving andI know I'm right look' from Matsumoto "Ok I'll wear it I'll wear it" she went into the bathroom and came out 5 minutes later changed.

"Ok now we can begin your lessons"

2 hours later "So you know what to do. Now lets go find Taicho."

They searched everywhere they thought he would be. They soon got tired and went back to the 10th division to rest. As soon as they entered they saw Hitsugaya putting books back onto the shelf.

When Hitsugaya saw Hinamori in that tank top and those jeans he dropped all of his books and blushed. "Hi-Hi-Hinamori?" He still couldn't believe his eyes. He just stared at her causing her to blush.

Feeling Matsumoto's shove Hinamori just did what she was told and ran up to Hitsugaya and hugged him replying "Yea Hitsugaya-kun" she said as sweetly as she could.

Returning her embrace the speechless Toshiro just stared into space and didn't even bother to correct her usage of his name. Matsumoto suddenly yelled out "Don't go having babies now" causing them both to blush "Matsumoto!" She left right after her name being called out, but not before giving a wink to Hinamori.

"Hinamori, why don't we have a seat over there" he said completely ignoring the books.

"Hitsugaya-kun I just wanted to ask you if you would come with me to my place and have some of the dinner I prepared for us."

"I can't I still have some paper-" he stopped as soon as he saw sadness building up in her eyes. "Of course I'll go and call me Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"Good then it's a date." She suddenly covered her mouth at what she just said "Sorry Hitsugaya-kun."

"Of course its not a date" He exclaimed. "It can't be a date until I do this" With that he walked towards her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips which surprised her but she gladly returned it." After a while of their tongues playing with each other they broke off and looked at each other for hints of any emotions.

**Author's note: **That's where the story ends today, I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you have any suggestions for the story feel free to tell me, and thanks again for all those that reviewed.

**Next time: **Next times the romantic dinner between those too. Bye!


	3. Spending the Night?

**Author's note: **Hi again! I just couldn't help myself so I left you on that cliff last time. I'll probably do that a lot so sorry in advance.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Chapter 3: Spending the Night?

They broke off and looked at each other for hints of any emotions. When all they saw was each other blushing they decided to talk, but they didn't know what to say.

Finally Hitsugaya broke the silence. "So we should go now Bed-Wetter Momo."

"Ok let's go and I don't wet the bed anymore Shiro-chan." She said while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever Bed-Wetter Momo"

As they were walking to the 5th division Toshiro kept staring at Momo not knowing that she all this. Toshiro was so focused on Momo that he didn't notice a person following them. Hinamori, however, knew about everything that was going on and enjoyed the fact that she was going to be having a dinner date with her Shiro-chan. A few moments they were got there and went inside.

"So are you all done preparing the dinner?"

"Yea It's all in the kitchen. I'll be right back." She said as she walked into the kitchen. "Ahhh!" "Is something wrong Momo" "No, its just that I..I..I dropped a plate stay out there. Everything's fine." She lied. It was Matsumoto's sudden appearance.

"Oh did I scare you. Sorry." Matsumoto said in a sarcastic voice. "So did you do everything I told you to do?" "Yea and it worked perfectly. Thanks Matsumoto." "Good because we still have some lessons before you're ready for dinner, but don't worry this will be quick. All you need to do is ask him to help you with something to get him in your room an-" "Wait! What!" She silently yelled out. "Fine then I guess I'll have to go tell him what you want then. Be right back Hina-" She fell right down as soon as Momo hit her with a restraining Kido. "Sorry Matsumoto." She said as she stuffed a wad of paper in her mouth. "Hiaori" Matsumoto could barely make any noises and was just glaring at her. '_Fine. Plan A didn't work but Hinamori's completely missed Plan B'_

"Momo are you sure you don't need help in there" Hitsugaya said. "I'm done" as she brought out 2 plates of steak and rice. As the two ate their dinner they remained silent until Hinamori bravely found something to say. "So Hitsugaya-kun, are you going to go back to finishing your paperwork after this. "Yea I still have a weeks load of paperwork and that good-for-nothing fuku-taicho hasn't done any of her paperwork yet so its double the work and it's all due next week. Why?"

"Just wondering." she said with disappointment on her face. As they both finished their dinners Hinamori cleaned everything up and made Hitsugaya wait in the living room. As soon as she entered the kitchen she went into a sudden panic because she didn't see Matsumoto on the floor.

While waiting Hitsugaya heard a knock on the door and opened to find none other than Matsumoto. "Matsumoto? What are you doing here! You should be doing your paperwork." "Well I'm just taking a short break like you. So anyways are you going to invite Hinamori over to your room tonight?" "No I still have paperwork to do and yo-" "But Hinamori told me she would love the idea of spending a night with you. She would be so sad if you said no." Hitsugaya thought of this for a moment and finally decided. "Fine. I'll ask her but you are going to get double the paperwork tomorrow. END OF DISCUSSION." "But that's not fair, I'm only giving you good ideas here." She complained. As she heard Hinamori coming out she flash stepped out in an instant leaving Hitsugaya confused.

"Sorry for the wait Hitsugaya-kun. Anyways thanks for having dinner with me." She said with sad face "Hinamori I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night with me?" Immediately her face lit up and she gave him a hug which he returned. "Really. I would love that- I mean that would be nice. Thank you Hitsugaya-kun." And with that she pulled away from the embrace, put her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss this time surprising Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya put his hands around her waist and pulled her as he could to him. He broke away from the kiss and started to kiss and lick her neck. Hinamori was enjoying this very much but she would have rather wanted to do this in his room. "Hitsugaya-kun why don't we do this in somewhere private, like your room."

**Author's note: **Sorry for the short chapters but that's just how I write.

**Next time: **What are they going to do in Toshiro's room.


	4. A Busy Night

**Author's note: **Hi everyone. Thanks for your reviews but seriously if you catch any of my mistakes or have any suggestions please tell me.

**Disclaimer: **I really wish I own the bleach characters, but I don't.

Chapter 4: A Busy Night

"Hitsugaya-kun why don't we do this in somewhere private, like your room." Hitsugaya reluctantly broke off from kissing her neck and gave her nod, but not before give her a short light kiss on her lips.

When they entered they smelled scent that smelled really good. It smelled of peaches and watermelons. They also saw a note with a bag and went to read the note.

'_Dear Taicho and Momo,_

_Make sure you use this condom when fucking each other. I would hate to have another bossy brat constantly giving me paperwork. _

_PS: I put instructions in there in case you didn't know how to use it. _

_With lots of hugs,_

_Your best fuku-taicho and friend: Rangiku_'

Both of them blushing now, after reading the note, just fell silent. Toshiro knew exactly what he wanted to do, but he didn't know what Hinamori wanted to do. Hinamori fell silent, but her head was filled with images of them having sex. When she looked at Toshiro she knew exactly how he felt and decided to have some fun with him.

"So Shiro-chan what do you think we should do?" She asked teasingly with a seductive smile on her face just for Hitsugaya.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" he said while desperately trying to hide his blush.

"Well if it's my choice then lets start with this." With that she went kissed him.

During the kiss Hinamori put one of her hands under his shirt to touch his sexy muscular six pack, and used the other one to slowly undress him. During all this Hitsugaya pushed her towards his room. After a while they broke a part to undress themselves completely. When all Hinamori had on was her bra and panties and Hitsugaya only had his boxers they took a moment and just stared at each other's bodies.

When Hinamori caught Hitsugaya staring with a blush and bulge in his boxer, she went over to him and attempted to kiss him but ended up getting pushed onto the bed by him.

"Hitsugaya-kun." She was on the bed, but under Toshiro.

"Yea Bed-wetter-Momo" he replied as he continued sucking on her neck, while removing her bra. His hands were now touching and massaging Momo's breasts. As she gave off small moans he went further down and began sucking and biting on her nipples make her writhe in pleasure. While doing this he put his hands inside her panties and inserted his fingers in her womanhood. He pushed his fingers in and out, starting slowly but gradually getting quicker. When he finally took his fingers out he put them in his mouth and swallowed the juices on his fingers. Hinamori then took this chance and put herself on top of him and when he was about to protest she silenced him with a kiss. He gave in to the kiss and was completely entranced by the scent of Hinamori. When Momo broke the kiss she looked at Hitsugaya. His mind was blur and couldn't focus; all he could do was give in to Hinamori's desires. She began sucking and licking Hitsugaya's neck as her hands slowly took off Hitsugaya's boxers and touched his manhood. This caused Toshiro to let moans and call out her name. She began massaging it while kissing and sucking his nipples. Toshiro was getting restless from all the pleasure he was experiencing. Now Hinamori was licking his six pack and moaning out Toshiro's name. She put a strong restraining kido on Hitsugaya and got up to take off her panties. Teasing Hitsugaya she showed him her wet womanhood, but instead of letting him enter she bent her head towards his manhood and began to suck it and massage it at the same time. This drove Hitsugaya mad and he tried to break the kido but Momo sucking on his manhood took away all his will. He moaned out her name over and over again each time with more feeling. When he finally climaxed into Momo's mouth she swallowed all his juices and got on him to let him enter her. She started grinding her hips against his. Slowly at first but her pace got quicker gradually. When they both finally reached their climax Momo got off him and broke the kido. They pulled the blanket over them and pulled each other into another warm embrace.

"Hitsugaya-kun good night."

"Good night Bed-Wetter-Momo and make sure to not wet the bed tonight." He said making Hinamori giggle.

**Author's note: **Ok that was my first lemon so please tell me if it was good or bad or just how it was and any comments are appreciated. By the way I was going to make the story stop here, but I'm going to make it a bigger plot. There'll probably be more lemons in the future and definitely a few love problems. So please review and tell me how it was.

**Next time: **What happens when Momo has a really bad day? How's Toshiro going to cheer her up?


	5. My Heart Belongs To You

**Author's note: **Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach or any of the characters.

Chapter 5: My Heart Belongs To You

When Hinamori woke up she felt warmth emitting from underneath her. She then remembered everything that happened last night and blushed. She decided against getting up, instead she just lay there and took in his scent.

When Hitsugaya woke up felt someone on top of him and immediately tensed up but relaxed when he remembered the events of last night. When he looked at Hinamori to see that she was awake he started stroking her bare back. It made Hinamori bury her head deeper into the groove of his neck.

"Momo you can get up, I know you're awake."

"Ok Hitsugaya-kun. Are you going to work today?"

"Of course I am. I still have yesterday's paperwork to do." But looking at her sadness he added "Sorry, but how about I make it up to you. I'll spend Saturday with you the whole day with no work, just the two of us. Ok?"

"Yea ok I can't wait." After saying that both of them realized they were still naked and blushed and got off each other to dress.

Hinamori went back to her division to do her paperwork and Hitsugaya went back to his room after seeing her go.

"Matsumoto! Wake up!" "What Taicho, and can you stop yelling I have such a headache." "Well you wouldn't have one if you'd stop drinking sake! Did you finish your paperwork?" "No, but I have a reason. I had to go on an emergency meeting with Renji and Kira." "Oh a meeting." He said with a lot of sarcasm in his words. "I'll finish my paperwork tomorrow. Right now I need beauty sleep." And with that she went right back to sleep.

When Hitsugaya was about to start doing his paperwork he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" "Hi I'm Shu-no and I'm your new 3rd seat." "Do you have any of your papers?" was all Hitsugaya's reply. "Actually it's all right here" She answered sweetly and purposely fell on top of him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-taicho." She said with giggles and got up slowly. "It's Ok" "So is there anything you wanted me to do for you?" "Why don't you wake up Matsumoto." He didn't even bother to look at her. As her efforts to try to wake up Rangiku failed she heard someone come in.

"Hi Shiro-chan!" she yelled out loudly waking even Matsumoto. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho." "Ok Shiro-chan, anyways here are some pap- who's that?" she asked pointing to Shu-no. "I'm Hitsugaya-taicho's new 3rd seat. Right Hitsugaya?" She said and ran up to give Hitsugaya a kiss. "Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori yelled out. When Matsumoto saw this she was also shocked. "Taicho! Momo's right there how could you." When he broke the kiss all he did was stare at her with mixed emotions of anger and surprise. Before he could even say anything Hinamori already ran out the room with tears in her eyes. Matsumoto just motioned for Hitsugaya to go after her and he did.

"Aren't you even going to apologize to Momo and Taicho?" When all Shu-no did was giggle in response Matsumoto walked up to her and just slapped her.

After Toshiro got to Momo's door he knocked but all he heard was Hinamori telling him to go away. "Momo I already said I didn't kiss her she kissed me!" "GO AWAY!"

Hitsugaya realized that words wouldn't get through to her so he broke down the door. "Momo just listen. I don't even like her, she was the one that kissed me. I would never feel that way to someone like her." Momo was still just sitting on the floor with her hands around knees and crying. When she wouldn't even look at him he did the last thing in his mind. He started walking closer "Momo I can't possibly love anyone like her because my heart belongs to you. Momo I love you." And with that he bent down and used his hands to lift up her chin and planted a long passionate kiss. During the kiss he wiped away all her tears with his fingers and his tongue entered her mouth and played with hers. When he broke the kiss Momo got up and went into his warm embrace and replied "I love you too Hitsugaya-kun."

The next day Hitsugaya immediately removed Shu-no from the 10th division and moved her right to the 11th division and asked Kenpachi to give her his toughest training program.

**Author's note: **Ok thanks to all those that are reviewing, its very encouraging so I hope you keep on reviewing.

**Next time: **Hitsugaya and Momo's Saturday all day date.


	6. Saturday!

**Author's note: **Hi everyone. Again thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach or any of the characters, but I wish I owned Hitsugaya and Momo.

Chapter 6: Saturday!

'_Sorry, but how about I make it up to you. I'll spend Saturday with you the whole day with no work, just the two of us. Ok?_' That sentence kept ringing inside her head tomorrow is Saturday and Hinamori couldn't wait for her all day date. "I wonder what I should wear, I wonder where we're going, I wonder if he's looking forward to it?"

The next morning when she woke up she got ready and was about to run to the tenth division, but when she walked outside she felt a pair of firm arms wrap around her.

"Good morning, Momo. You ready?" "Yea, lets go." "Ok, do you want to get something to eat?" "Ok"

On their way there Hitsugaya intertwined his fingers and hers causing her to blush. Hinamori would occasionally look at Toshiro. They went in to the restaurant and got seated. Hitsugaya sat next to Hinamori and they ordered what they wanted.

"So Shiro-chan where are we going to today?" "It's Hitsugaya-taicho and how about the carnival that's in town? It's supposed to be really fun."

"Ok let's go." After they finished their food they left for the carnival. At the carnival they went on all sorts of rides and Hitsugaya even won Momo a teddy bear.

"Thanks Hitsugaya-kun, I knew you were always a kid at heart. I love this teddy bear. I'm going to name it ummm, oh I know I'll name it Shiro-chan." "Why are you even going to name a teddy bear and why are you naming it Shiro-chan?" "Because it's such a cute name. Don't you think so too?" she asked giving him a smile causing him to blush and look away. "Yea yea whatever. Anyways how about we start heading back?" "Ok let's go to your place."

When they got back they decided to just watch a movie and talk. During the movie all they did was make out with each other. Whenever they broke apart they just looked at each other and went in again. That night Hinamori spent the night again. She slept in Hitsugaya's warm embrace and snuggled herself closer to his chest. She felt contented and safe for the first time in a long time. She knew she loved him more than anything and he loved her just as much.

In the morning, Hitsugaya woke up first and decided to wake up Hinamori. Hinamori was still sleeping soundly until she felt something against her lips and something in her mouth. When she woke up all she saw was Hitsugaya's face. Hitsugaya broke away from the kiss when she woke up.

"Shiro-chan, did you wake up because of me?" "Yea, did you know you talk in your sleep? You called out my name and hugged me tighter." He said causing Hinamori to laugh in embarrassment. "So you want me to cook you breakfast or something?" Hitsugaya said. "Ok, and today's Sunday so we don't have to work." She said while having a smile on her face."

They were having such a nice time, that they didn't even notice the spiritual pressure coming from outside. It was coming from a smiling Matsumoto and two other Shinigami.

**Author's note: **I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. Sorry for the short ones. And please keep on reviewing, it really makes me feel proud.

**Next time:** What's Matsumoto's secret plan. 


	7. MATSUMOTO! Part 1

**Author's note: **This is for Merciless Ruby. I've read all your hitsuhina fanfics and I thought they were great. You have no idea how happy I feel when I get a review from you. So thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach or any of the characters.

Ch 7: MATSUMOTO! Part1

They were having such a nice time, that they didn't even notice the spiritual pressure coming from outside. It was coming from a smiling Matsumoto and two other Shinigami.

"Kira give me that! Ok so all you two have to do is tell Taicho that Kuchki-taicho is looking for him to get out of the kitchen. Got that!"

"How come you're not the one doing it?" Kira and Renji both replied in unison. "Because I don't want to die yet. Well anyways good luck." She said and pushed them towards the door and hiding herself.

While Hitsugaya was setting 2 cups of water on the table he heard a knock on the door and went to get it.

"Sorry for the intrusion Hitsugaya-taicho, but Kuchki-taicho is requesting to meet with you immediately."

Ok I'll be right there. "Momo I need to go somewhere right now I'll be back quickly."

"Alright. I'm just going to take a shower." She said as she walked into the shower.

As soon as Toshiro left, Rangiku went in and replaced both of the cups with her own identical cups containing sake. She left immediately after she did that.

"What do you mean you didn't call a meeting with me! Kira-fukutaicho and Renji-fukutaicho both told me you did!" Toshiro yelled out impatiently.

"I assure you I did no such thing." Byakuya replied in a calm but annoyed voice.

"Fine whatever!" he said while leaving back for the 10th division.

When he got there Hinamori was still taking a shower, so he finished up with the rest of the cooking. Just as he finished Hinamori walked out of his room fully dressed in a blue tank top and a blue skirt. Hitsugaya just stared in amazement at how beautiful she looked today.

"What did you make?" "These things are called pancakes. I learned how to make them in the real world." "Are you sure their edible?" "Trust me they taste really good, especially with this stuff." He said pointing to a bottle of syrup.

After Hinamori took a bite she smiled and hastily ate the rest. When she accidentally choked on one because of how quickly she ate, she drank what was in the cup.

"Shiro-chan what is this stuff?" "It's water. Why?" "It tastes weird. Are you sure this is wat-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before she passed out.

"Momo, are you ok? Get up. Say something!" Hitsugaya was now really worried about her. He went to smell the liquid in the cups and he figured out it was sake. He thought for sure that he put water in and not sake. He didn't even have sake; it was then that he realized who did this.

"MATSUMOTO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, waking up Hinamori. "Shiro-chan what's the matter?" Hinamori said surprising Hitsugaya. Before he could even react Momo's lips were already pressed against his. After a while he broke away from the kiss.

"Hinamori, you're drunk. I'll go get you some wa-" He was in another kiss before he could even finish his sentence.

Hinamori wasn't even giving Hitsugaya time to talk, she just kept on making out with him. She kept pushing him towards his room. When they got to their room she shoved him on the bed and began sucking on his neck. Hitsugaya liked the feelings he was getting, but he didn't want Hinamori to do something she'd end up regretting.

"Hinamori please get off." "Why Hitsugaya-kun? I thought you loved me." She said while giving him a sad face. "I do bu-" "Good then this shouldn't be a problem." She said while kissing and undressing him at the same time. Just then they heard a knock on the door. Momo didn't even care how they looked right now and just told the person to come in. Hitsugaya was still trying to break free of Hinamori's hold on him. Matsumoto walked in with a smirk on her face.

"Taicho! Why are you doing this to Hinamori so early in the morning?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. "MATSUMOTO! If you don't fix this problem RIGHT NOW I will make sure you won't ever see another bottle of sake ever again. Hearing this threat she started freaking out.

"Taicho you can't be serious!" "I'm ver-" He was in another kiss with Hinamori, who just found the two of them arguing amusing and continued to "play" with Hitsugaya. "Ok Ok I'll fix it." She pulled something out of her pockets and walked over to the both of them.

**Author's note: **Well here's part one. Part two will probably be up by tonight, but I'm not sure. Please review.

**Next time: **What does Matsumoto have in her hand, and guess what. There's going to be a special surprise next chapter.


	8. MATSUMOTO! Part 2

**Author's note: **Ok here's part two of MATSUMOTO! Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

Ch 8: MATSUMOTO! Part 2

"Taicho you can't be serious!" "I'm ver-" He was in another kiss with Hinamori, who just found the two of them arguing amusing and continued to "play" with Hitsugaya. "Ok Ok I'll fix it." She pulled something out of her pockets and walked over to the both of them. It was a bottle of sleeping inducing liquids mixed in with Matsumoto's special blend of sake and she handed it to Momo.

"Here Hinamori. Feed this to Taicho." "MATSUMOTO! If I drink even a drop of that you're dea-" Momo kissed him and he felt some the liquid enter his mouth along with Hinamori's tongue. Hitsugaya was now just fighting a losing battle. He knew he got drunk even easier than Hinamori. Slowly he felt his mind clouding up; unable to think clearly. Again and Again Hinamori continued to kiss him with the liquid in her mouth and before she knew it Hitsugaya fell asleep. A laughing Rangiku started to cry because of the pain she got from laughing. When Hitsugaya woke up he was completely undressed, except for his boxers, with an undressed Hinamori on top of him. All Hinamori had on were her panties. All he thought about was how to punish Matsumoto. He decided to stay like this until Hinamori woke up. Just then he found a note on the floor and reached for it without waking Momo up.

'_Dear Taicho, _

_I remembered it your birthday is coming up so right now I'm shopping for your birthday and Christmas presents. It's ok you don't have to thank me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your best fuku-taicho: Rangiku_'

He realized that it was almost his birthday and it was also almost Christmas. He had completely forgotten. He wondered what he should get Hinamori for Christmas. Just then Hinamori woke up and looked around like she didn't know whom she was.

"Ow my head hurts. Wher-. Hitsugaya-kun what are you doing under me naked; wait why am I naked. Hitsugaya did you take advantage of me in my sleep?" she said causing both of them to blush. "N-N-No I would never do that. You were the one that was kissing me!" Hinamori just giggled in embarrassment. "Anyways Bed-Wetter-Momo what do you want for Christmas?" "Just surprise me Hitsugaya-kun, but I've already picked out presents for your birthday and Christmas. I even got Rangiku something." Hitsugaya was now feeling guilty that he didn't get something for Momo yet, so he decided he'd go out today to look for something suitable. "Hinamori, you want to come with me to go looking for Christmas presents?" "Ok lets go right now!" She yelled out excitedly and then gave Hitsugaya a nice long kiss.

**Author's note: **Ok I know this is a short chapter, but I was having issues with what to write. Please review.

**Next time:** Christmas shopping can turn out extremely bad and Matsumoto's punishment. (Don't worry it's not going to be too bad.) 


	9. Christmas Shopping

**Author's note: **Today's when Momo and Toshiro go shopping for Christmas presents! Again, thanks for all those that review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters and I never will.

Ch 9: Christmas Shopping

After they got dressed they started walking to a special place in Seireitei where there were a lot of different shops. They went to many different stores ranging from toy stores to bookstores. Hitsugaya was carefully making mental notes of what Hinamori took interest in. When they got there they first went to a restaurant and each of them had a bowl of noodles. Hitsugaya offered to pay for the meal and they left. At the jewelry store Toshiro bought plain necklace for Matsumoto with a cat hanging on the bottom that resembled Haineko. Hinamori was amazed at all the different looking necklaces in the jewelry store. There was one special necklace she seemed to like in particular. It was a beautiful necklace with peaches, watermelons, and snowflakes as the design. When she saw the price, she felt a little sad because she knew she couldn't possibly afford it.

"Hinamori, why don't you go check out that store over there. I think I dropped something in the last store; I'll be there as soon as I find it." "Ok, but hurry up Shiro-chan." "Got it. Got it, and call me Hitsugaya-Taicho."

A few moments later Hitsugaya went back to find Momo.

"Hitsugaya-kun are you did you find it?" "Yea it was on the counter." "What was it?" she asked with curiosity. "Uh-Umm it was- you know what, it's not important. Anyways did you find anything that you liked today?" He sounded as if he was hiding something and as usual Momo was going to find out what. "Hitsugaya-kun, why are you so nervous? Are you, oh I don't know, hiding something from me?" "N-N-No I'm not, what makes you think that?" He said even more nervously and that made Hinamori even more suspicious.

"Hitsugaya-kun I feel kind of tired, can we go back home?" "Are you sure you don't want to look anymore?" "Yea, let's go back."

On their way home Hinamori couldn't stop thinking about what Hitsugaya was hiding.

"UHHHHH! Hitsugaya-kun, tell me what you're hiding!" "I told you I'm not hiding anything." He replied as calmly as he could. "Fine! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I really don't care anyways." She sounded very agitated, but she was glad she got to spend today with the person she loves.

When they got back to the 10th division, Hinamori went back to her division and began finishing up her paperwork. Hitsugaya was busy wrapping up the present he got for Hinamori and Rangiku. Just then Matsumoto walked in.

"Taicho! I thought you'd be with Hinamori. Well anyways I got your birthday and Christmas presents and everyone else's presents. So now I'm just going to go to the bar. Bye" "MATSUMOTO! Stay right there! You're going to finish all the paperwork for the next month, both mine and yours and you're not allowed to go to the bar until you finish." "But Taicho. That's not fair; what are you going to do then!" she complained. "Nothing and end of discussion." "Fine, fine, fine, well I'll start that tomorrow. I have to go visit someone right now." She said with a smirk. She left before Hitsugaya even said anything.

Momo got finished with her paperwork and began wrapping everyone's presents; but she was interrupted by Matsumoto.

"Oh Matsumoto, nice to see you. Is there something you need?" "I'm here to help you make Taicho's birthday the best he's ever had. All you have to do is this." She whispered something into her ear making her blush, but she agreed to it.

Kira then paid Hitsugaya a visit. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I need your help with my divisions paperwork." Reluctantly he left with Kira. As soon as he left Renji came in with everything for the party."

**Author's note: **Ok can anyone guess what Hitsugaya got Momo and what Matsumoto's idea is. Please review.

**Next time: **Toshiro's birthday celebration.


	10. Toshiro's Birthday! Part 1

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Thanks for everyone that reviewed. Well here's the next chapter. And by the way Merciless Ruby you were right on the mark. When I read your review I almost choked on my water.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Ch 10: Toshiro's Birthday! Part 1

Kira then paid Hitsugaya a visit. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I need your help with my divisions paperwork." Reluctantly he left with Kira. As soon as he left Renji came in with everything for the party.

Over the last couple of days Matsumoto, Kira, and Renji passed out invitations to Toshiro's birthday party, unknown to him of course. Now he was with Kira helping with some of his paperwork, while Matsumoto was with Hinamori. Matsumoto was waiting impatiently outside of the bathroom.

"If you do not finish getting dressed up in the next minute I'm going to break down thi-" "Ok, Ok, I'm done." She came out dressed in a white lingerie. "Great, Taicho's going to love it. So just remember what we talked about ok?" "Ok, but are you sure Hitsugaya-kun will be ok with this?" "Yes for the 100th time I'm sure. Now change back and let's go."

When they got to the 10th division they both saw the decorations and 100 bottles of sake on the table. Matsumoto then took Hinamori into Hitsugaya's private quarters. "Now you're going to have to miss the party, but you have to stay in her until he comes in." She just nodded in reply. Matsumoto then left to go get Kira and Renji; there was only one hour till the party started.

An hour later Matsumoto brought Toshiro to the party. Toshiro wanted to leave the moment he knew of the party, but Rangiku forced him into it. At the party Matsumoto was having a drinking contest with everyone and as usual she won every contest and still managed to remain sober. Hitsugaya, on the other hand was wondering why Hinamori didn't come and asked Matsumoto if she was invited.

"Don't worry Taicho, she told me to tell you that she was sick today and couldn't make it to your party and she said she was very sorry." "Oh" Hitsugaya's face was filled with disappointment. Matsumoto was trying to hold in her laughter. "Well have some fun the party's almost over." As she left she quietly added "for us" with a chuckle.

When the party was over Hitsugaya still felt really bad that he couldn't see Hinamori on his birthday. After he got everything cleaned up he opened his door and went inside. As he started to change he felt someone hug him. He spun around to see who it was.

"Momo yo-" He didn't finish his sentence because he saw what she was wearing and blushed. "How do I look Hitsugaya-kun?" She asked seductively. Hitsugaya was too shocked and just stared at her; he felt himself get hard. "Answer my question Hitsugaya-kun" she continued to ask in her seductive tone of voice. "Uh-Uh-Uh you look great." "Thanks! Well happy birthday Hitsugaya-kun." Then she walked over and gave him a kiss and they played with each other's tongues. Hitsugaya couldn't take it anymore and pushed her on the bed.

**Author's note: **A little cliff, but everyone likes cliffs right? Hahaha! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, if not it will be up the day after tomorrow. Thanks again for all those that reviewed and please keep on reviewing!

**Next time: **I really don't need to tell you what's next time. I'm sure you all know.


	11. Toshiro's Birthday! Part 2

**Author's note: **Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all you people that reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its character.

Ch 11: Toshiro's Birthday! Part 2

Hitsugaya couldn't take it anymore and pushed her on the bed. After pushing her on the bed he undressed Hinamori and then himself. He quickly walked over and got out a condom to put on. He then quickly walked back to her.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'll let you do whatever you want, but only for tonight." Hinamori watched amusingly at Hitsugaya. She didn't even know if he heard those words. Hitsugaya started with kissing her lips passionately, but his lips were soon drawn to her neck. He continued to suck on her neck leaving many marks on her, while she just moaned. Now his lips were heading lower towards her breasts and at first he lightly kissed both of them but then he started to suck on the tip, doing that to both of them. His hands were traveling downwards towards her wet womanhood. He just let his hands stay there and massage her. This caused her to become restless and she called out his name even louder and lustfully. Hitsugaya took his fingers out and licked off the liquid on them and his head traveled out to her womanhood and he stuck his tongue into her. He licked her and gently bit her. Momo was in a trance of pure pleasure; unable to control herself she put her hands on Toshiro's head and pushed him further with her own head tilted back. After a while of licking her wet womanhood he got up on top of her again and kissed her. Hinamori tasted a little bit of herself as his tongue went into her mouth. Hitsugaya's hands were now at her breast massaging them making her body shift uncomfortably.

Momo desperately wanted to get on top of him and treat his body the way he was treating hers so wonderfully but she remembered that she was going to let Hitsugaya do what he wanted to her. She just lay there and touched all over his body with her hands and took in Hitsugaya's scent. She knew he was completely hers and she was completely his and she was glad.

Hitsugaya was now about to enter her. As he entered her he made sure Hinamori didn't want to stop and he checked her face to see if she was uncomfortable. Hinamori noticed this and game him a nod, letting him know that it was ok. At first Hitsugaya entered her slowly, but slowly he quickened his pace. He tried to go deeper each time he went in. He wanted to remember tonight; he wanted to make tonight special. As he got nearer and nearer to his orgasm he went into her faster and faster. Momo was experiencing so much pleasure and she just held on to Hitsugaya as tightly as she could. As he finally ejaculated he brought Hinamori into another passionate kiss and got out of her. Both of them were still breathless and panting.

"Happy Birthday Hitsugaya-kun." She said looking at him.

"Thank you Momo." He said a little shakily causing Hinamori to giggle.

They both went to sleep in each other's embrace that night. The next day Hinamori got up and was a little surprised that they were still in an embrace. She looked at the sleeping Hitsugaya and played with his hair lightly, to not disturb him. She decided to wake him up. Gently she kissed him and he woke up.

"Good morning Momo." He said a bit sleepily. "Wake up Shiro-chan. Let's go for a walk." "Ok and don't call me that. Can't I at least get a Hitsugaya-kun." He said giving her a playful smile. Then Hitsugaya noticed something about Hinamori, but couldn't bring himself to tell her and he just blushed.

"Momo, I don't think it's a good idea to go outside today." He said still blushing. "But why Hitsugaya-kun! It's such a nice day outside." She whined while giving him her You-know-you-can't-say-no-to-me face. Hitsugaya couldn't say no and he couldn't bring himself to tell her so he finally agreed.

He told her that he needed to first go check up on Matsumoto first and she agreed to go with him. When they got to the 10th division they saw Matsumoto and all she did was laugh.

"Hey Hinamori, it looks like you had a really busy night with Taicho didn't you! Here look." She said while pointing at her and handing her a mirror. She looked at the mirror and blushed. "I can't wait till Kira and Renji find out!" she said preparing to leave. Hitsugaya was still glaring at her, but Matsumoto was too much in her own laughter and left quickly before Toshiro could kill her. When she left, both Toshiro and Momo looked at each other and blushed.

"Shiro-chan why didn't you tell me!" she whined to him. "I couldn't tell you and besides I told you, you shouldn't take a walk today." He said as he continued to blush, but soon when he looked at Hinamori's embarrassment he was in laughter causing Hinamori to blush even more. "Hitsugaya-kun, you're being mean. You did this to me and now you're laughing at me." She complained with her face as red as a cherry. Her face and neck were full of marks made by Hitsugaya-kun. "Are you sure you still want to take that walk?" He asked with a little hint of laughter in his voice. "Yea why not. Everyone has to have known now if Matsumoto knows." She walked over and gave Hitsugaya a long passionate kiss and then they went to take that walk.

**Author's note: **This chapter is considered long for me. It might be short to you readers, but it took me forever. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. If not sorry, it'll be the next day then. Please Review!

**Next time: **It's that time of year again; my favorite holiday. Can you guess what it is.


	12. Merry Christmas! Part 1

**Author's note: **It's Christmas this chapter. Thanks to all you people that reviewed. Please keep on reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

Ch: Merry Christmas! Part 1

Today was a very special day in Seireitei. It was Christmas and everyone was either giving presents or receiving presents. There was one person that was especially overjoyed about today, Hinamori Momo. She was done with all her presents and she was so happy to finally be able to give them out, but she was especially happy because today was another one of those few days that she got to spend with Toshiro.

Toshiro was one of those few people that didn't really see the reason why everyone was so happy that it was Christmas. The only thing he liked about it was that it snowed on Christmas, but this year he was going to spend it with Hinamori and he was excited to give her the gift he bought.

After getting done with the paperwork he left Matsumoto's gift on her desk and hurried off to the 5th division. When he went in Hinamori's room no one was there and he wondered about where she was.

"Momo! You there?" He called out, but no answer came back. When he turned around he found himself in an embrace. They both broke the embrace and started making out with each other. After a while they both broke the kiss.

"Merry Christmas Shiro-chan!" With that she handed him his present. It was wrapped in little cute ice dragons wrapping paper. "Thank-you Momo, but I couldn't decide what to get you. I'm really sorry." He tried to contain his excitement about his surprise. This saddened Hinamori, but she hid that by keeping her smiling face. "It's ok Hitsugaya-kun, it's not your fault, I was being too indecisive. Anyways open up my present. I really hope you like it!" She said while waiting impatiently. Hitsugaya opened the beautifully wrapped present. What he saw made him open his eyes open widely. The box had many things in it. There was a scarf with blue stripes and a plushie of Momo and him holding hands. "Thanks Momo! Did you make these all yourself?" She nodded her head and felt a little happier that he liked the gifts. She then walked behind her and told her to not turn around and to close her eyes. He placed two necklaces around her neck. One was the necklace with the peaches, watermelons, and snowflakes as the design; the other one had his name on it with watermelons surrounding his name. When he told Hinamori to open her eyes she was overjoyed and surprised at the same time.

"Hitsugaya-kun! I thought you didn't get me anything and how'd you know I wanted this necklace?" He just smiled at her and at the same time put on a necklace with her name and peaches surrounding the name. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun! I can't wait to show Rangiku! Let's go!" She grabbed Hitsugaya and they both went outside.

**Author's note: **This is really short, I know, but I had too much homework today and brain just wasn't working very well. Sorry. Thanks to all those people that reviewed. Please keep on reviewing.

**Next time: **The Christmas celebration continues.


	13. Merry Christmas! Part 2

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Thanks for the review and for being understanding with my stupid homework issue. Please keep reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Ch 13: Merry Christmas! Part 2

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun! I can't wait to show Rangiku! Let's go!" She grabbed Hitsugaya and they both went outside.

"By the way Hitsugaya-kun this necklace was really expensive, I still can't believe you bought it for me!" she said with a smile. "Why wouldn't I give it to you! I thought I told you. I LOVE YOU! Besides it's also Christmas." He said with a faint blush. "I love you too Shiro-chan, I can't wait till tonight. Are we going to celebrate with everyone else?" "I don't know. What do you want to do?" "How about we celebrate it with just the two of us?" She asked with hope on her face. "Ok. We can have a picnic and we'll watch a movie that you like at my place. So do you want to go right now or do you still want to go see Matsumoto?" "Let's go!" "Ok, I'll go get the stuff and you go find a place." They split up and Toshiro went to get all the food and the blanket. Hinamori found a nice quiet spot where there was no one else. About 20 minutes later Toshiro came back with a basket and a blanket.

"Sorry Momo, but all I could get was some salad and some fruit." He said while looking at the ground. "It's ok Hitsugaya-kun. I'm not that hungry anyways." They started to eat, but Hinamori noticed Hitsugaya was acting a little nervous. She decided to just ignore it; if it was something important she'd find out sooner or later. After the meal Hitsugaya went to Momo and gave her a passionate kiss and smiled at her.

"Momo, I love you." He said while blushing madly. "I love yo-" She saw something that made her stop talking immediately.

**Author's note: **This is a really really really short chapter, but it's a cliff and I really like cliffs so yea Sorry. Ok, can anyone guess what Hinamori saw. Please review.

**Next time: **Guess!


	14. Merry Christmas! Part 3

**Author's note: **Thanks for all your reviews. Well this is going to be the last chapter. Please review. If you do decide to review I just need you to answer some questions.

How was the story? How was the last chapter? If I write another story would you read it? Am I a good author? 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 14: Merry Christmas! Part 3

"Momo, I love you." He said while blushing madly. "I love yo-" She saw something that made her stop talking immediately.

Toshiro knelt in front of Momo with an open box with a ring inside it in his hands. "Momo, I know this is sudden, but I know you're the person I love and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Momo, will you marry me?" He asked while blushing even more now.

Momo was so shocked and just stared at him. She felt so happy and finally answered. "YES HITSUGAYA-KUN OF COURSE I WILL." She answered at the top of her lungs. She took the ring and put it on and went down to give Momo a hug and an embrace.

**Author's note: **Well it's over. My first fanfics. I want to write another stories or actually stories, but I'm scared no one will read it so it would make it really easy for me if you guys answered those questions up there in your review. Please review.


End file.
